Double Strike
by goodiest-two-shoes
Summary: Campbell and Maya meet under the worst circumstances. They leave each other confused and curious. After another coincidental meeting, can Campbell win the game and the girl? (Story much better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Campbell's POV**

Finally we had won a game. After losing twice in a row we had finally won. And it was all because of me. Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to be vain or anything but today I was in the zone and I scored every single goal out there. I think tonight proved that I belonged here and that I was an important part of the Toronto Ice Hounds, a junior hockey league team, the guys usually told me that I wasn't any good and I was just a nuisance but tonight I proved them wrong.

"Well done out there tonight, Rook." Dallas says as we all sit down at a table in the food court of the mall. We all decided to pitch in and get some pizza.

"It was no big deal." I say trying to be humble.

"Nah, Rookie, you deserve a pat on the back for your hard work and the first slice of pizza."

I shrank as each team member gave me rather hard pats on the back.

Dallas and a couple other guys left to go order the pizza.

As we were waiting for Dallas and the other guys to come back with the pizza, the idiots I got stuck with decided to "check-out" some of the girls walking by. They were grading girls by how they looked and how "big" they were. It was disgusting. You couldn't be lieve how relieved I was when Dallas and the others came back with the pizza.

"Will you do the honors, Rookie?" Dallas asks.

I grab the first slice and everyone starts to dig in. It was the best freakin' pizza I've ever had. It was loaded with cheese, meat, sauce and all these other condiments, it was deli cious! I was getting really absorbed into my pizza when I hear Luke mutter something about someone being fine into his pizza. I turn around to see what he was talking about.

I see two girls, the first having dark curly hair, tan skin, she was wearing a black top with a red skirt and black stockings (probably the girl Luke called fine). And the second girl having short blonde hair, pale skin, and was wearing a black Paramore band tee with dark skinny jeans and converse. But the most beautiful thing about the second girl were her eyes, even from where I was sitting and even though she wore glasses, her bright blue eyes sparkled. They shone brighter than the stars in the night sky.

The other guys caught me practically drooling after the blue-eyed beauty.

"Dang Cam, in girls aren't the best." Luke remarked.

"At least I didn't hook up with the used to be teen mom." I retorted back.

"You should go for it, Cam." I hear Dallas say. Even though he could be a total pain sometimes, he could also be super nice when you need him to be.

"Nah," I say. "I bet she already has a girlfriend."

"Don't be such a chicken, Cam." Luke teases trying to get back at me. " Bok, bok, Cam's a little chicken."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"I am not."

"You are too."

I couldn't take Luke's immaturity anymore, so I got up as fast as I could, took hold of my plate and turned around, when I bumped into and fell onto someone.

**Maya's POV**

Me and Tori were at the mall today just hanging out. We had originally invited Tristan and Zig to come but Tris was busy with the play and Zig had to watch his mom's store for her, so they couldn't make it.

We were in Forever 21 looking through one of the shelves when Tori's phone went off. She answered and started talking to the person on the other end. After a few minutes she hung up.

"Who was it, Tor?" I asked.

"Oh, it was just Zig asking us if we and Tris would like to go to the bowling alley at 5, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to go."

I looked around a little more as Tori texted Zig the news.

"Alright! Let's get something quick to eat then let's head to the bowling alley." She said as she put her phone back in her purse.

We walked out of the store arm in arm and headed to the food court.

I laughed as Tori made a comment about the food here having so many carbs, I mean she had nothing to worry about! She was beautiful and confident, sometimes I wish I was like her.

We were passing by a table full of guys when I heard one of them imitate a chicken and suddenly someone fell on top of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Thanks for the great reviews from the last chapter! This is my first fanfic so thanks! This chapters kinda long so enjoy it!**

* * *

**Campbell's POV:**

****I slowly open my eyes and find, to my delight, the blue-eyed beauty from earlier. She looked even more gorgeous up close. Her eyes were shut tight from bracing herself for the impact of the fall. Her hair is messed up but in the good, beautiful way. My eyes zone in on her lips, they were pink and glossy and looked so...kissable.

I'm broken from my daze when i see those lips move and I hear an angelic voice ask me to get off of her. And for the first time I realize that while I fell, my plate did too. My pizza had gotten all over the blondie and me (mostly on the blondie, though). Great, now I'll have to go to my billet parent's house and change.

I slowly stand up and look around, looks like the whole mall was kinda oblivious to the whole incident except for the hockey guys and the dark haired girl. I offer my hand to the blonde to help her up.

I'm surprised to see a look of disgust on her face as she says, "No, thank you."

What was her problem? Did I do something wrong? She knows the whole pizza thing was an accident, right? Did I have bad breath?

I snap out of it as she's about to leave. I grab her hand so that she's facing me and say the only thing that comes to mind.

"I'm sorry."

She has a weird look on her face as she nods politely and turns to leave.

I manage to hear what her friend says as they leave.

"What was that about, Maya?"

Maya. So that was her name. I still couldn't figure out why she was so mad at me when I hear one of the guys snicker and I remember where I am and who I was with.

"Looks like you're a wee bit confused, Rookie." Dallas says.

" You can say that again. I just wonder why she looked so darn mad at me." I say.

" Who knows? Girls here are so hard to figure out." No doubt thinking about his little mishaps with Degrassi girls here.

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you change out your shirt, then to get your mind off of things we'll go to the bowling alley, my treat."

All the guys agree and they head down to the bowling alley as I head the opposite way to my billet parents house. Why was she so mad at me? I still couldn't figure it out. I guess a little bowling will help me get my mind off her.

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

****I quickly shut my eyes and brace myself for the impact of the fall. It wasn't that bad maybe a little bruised in the morning. I feel a heavy weight on me as I land.

I wait a couple seconds then I open my eyes, I see the most beautiful caramel eyes, staring back at me, well my lips mostly. The owner of these gorgeous eyes is very handsome. He has dark brown hair, nice face shape and his eyebrows were huge! But they made him even cuter. I start to get really interested in this guy until I realize what he's wearing. A red and black Toronto Ice Hounds letterman jacket. I knew all about the Ice Hounds, they had invaded Degrassi and took over like they owned the place. They even ruined Katie's garden! All those guys were homophobic and cocky. What's to say this guy was different? For all I know he could have been one of the guys who was bullying Tristan the other day. Ugh, I couldn't interact with a jerk like that! I try to stay as calm as I can as I ask him to get off me. He slowly stands up and looks around. Man, was he cute! He had a nice build and you could tell he had some muscles under that jacket.

Ugh, why am I thinking like this? I replace my look of interest with a look of disgust for myself.

I shouldn't be interested in this guy! We just met! For all I know he could've done it on purpose to see if I would fall for him or something. I made up my mind to not trust this guy at all!

Suddenly, I realize that I have pizza all over me. dang, I loved my Paramore tee, maybe it'll come out in the wash.

I realize that he's held his hand out for me to take. I had to restrain myself. This guy could be bad news.

"No, thank you." I say in a cold-hearted voice. I can tell by the look on his face that he's confused. Well, just let him be. I'm not some shallow girl falling for guys every which way.

I stand up and turn to leave when I feel someone grab my wrist. I turn to face them and see the caramel-eyed guy.

" I'm sorry." he says.

I don't know how to feel at this point so I just nod and leave.

I had almost forgotten all about Tori when she comes up behind me and asks what that was all about. As soon as we're out of ear shot I explain.

"Didn't you see their jackets, Tor?" I ask her.

" Well, not really. I was just worried if you were okay or ?"

" They're the Toronto Ice Hounds. For all I know he could've done it on purpose to try and hit on me,"

"That's terrible, what a jerk! I bet you he was one the guys that bullied Tris the other day!"

"Exactly! That's why I was so cold to that guy. He seemed nice enough but you just never really know."

" Well, I'm just glad you weren't seriously injured. Let's head to your house so you can change then we'll go to the bowling alley."

"Okay."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Do you like it so far? Make sure to review and hit me up with suggestions! **

**~totallychic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but school's been hectic and stuff. Here's the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Campbell's POV:**

****I arrive at my billet parents house and open the door quietly, just in case someone was home and didn't want to be disturbed. It's not like they didn't like me or anything, they were the exact opposite of that. My billet parents were nice and perky and man were they loaded. They had had a couple of kids when they were younger but they were all grown up and away now. They were lonely so that's why they signed up for the billet program. They really welcomed me in and made sure that I felt comfortable but nothing compares to your real family and your own home. I just really miss my mom and my small town. My mom use to nag to me about everything. I use to be able to go anywhere in my little town but now I don't know any place to go here. Well, I know some places. My mom use to nag at me about making friends because all I use to do was play hockey. I miss her, alot.

I make my way to my room and take off my letterman jacket, I liked wearing it. It was kind of mandatory to wear the letterman jackets as much as you can just to show people that you played a sport and that you were part of a team( I seriously think that's full of crap and they just wear it to get girls but you know.) I shift through my drawers looking for a good shirt to wear. I finally find one and take off my pizza stained shirt and replace it with the one I just found. As I put my letterman jacket back on, my mind wanders back to the events at the mall and the girl named Maya.

I'm just really curios as to why she was so mad at me. I hadn't done anything wrong and the whole thing at the mall was an accident. Ugh, girls are so complicated! I just hope to see Maya at school tomorrow to work things out, that is, if she goes to Degrassi.

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

****Me and Tori arrive at my house to be greeted by Katie, Jake, and a couple of people I didn't recognize. They seemed to be doing some kind of homework.

"Hey, Maya! What happened to your shirt?" Jake asks with an amused look on his face.

"Some jerk at the mall bumped into at the mall while holding a plate of pizza and it got all over me."

"Sorry about that, My." Katie apologizes.

" Why are you apologizing Katie? It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I just feel bad that I wasn't there. I would've beat that jerk up."

"No need to go to extremes, Katie. I'm just gonna go change then head to the bowling alley with Tori, Tris and Zig."

"Bowling?" I hear one of the people I didn't recognize ask. He had black disheveled hair and by the clothes he wore he looked kind of emo-ish. " I love bowling, can we come?"

"Eli!" I hear a girl with short, brown, curly hair yells at the emo-ish boy, Eli. She hits him on the arm rather harshly. They make a cute couple. "We don't want to intrude on their fun, Eli." She says. (Which I later find out her name is Clare.)

After being so quiet all this time, Tori finally speaks up.

"It's fine! You guys can come if you want to. The more the merrier!"

"What do you guys think?" Katie asks them."You guys wanna take a break and play a little bowling?"

They all nod yes excitedly and go to get their stuff together. As they do that, I go to my room to change my shirt out. I open up my closet and look through my shirts, I find my Sleeping with Sirens band tee and take it out. I remove my shirt and am about to put on the new one when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I'm a bit flat-chested but I do see a womanly shape coming up. It's so not fair how Katie got the good looks and the smarts. I'm always second best to everybody and sometimes it really hurts. Plus there's Tori, Tori is everything that i wish I was. She's beautiful and confident and I bet she's never felt insecure in her whole life. Ugh, why can't I be like her?

I brush away my insecure thoughts and put on my tee. I throw my stained shirt into the hamper and go downstairs to where everyone else was waiting. We all head out to Katie's car and brace ourselves for a night of bowling.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'll update sooner, I promise! I'm really scared for Doll Parts tonight! I don't want them to break up! Ugh, bad degrassi writers! **

**~totallychic**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey guys, sorry this is so late. I'm still continuing this story if you guys are still interested. I seriously can't believe they freaking killed off Campbell. (now I can't see Dylan on my tv screen.) I know you've waited a long time for this so here you go! Chapter four is up! **

* * *

**Campbell's POV:**

I arrive at the bowling alley and look around finding the guys in the hockey jackets. They'd already found an alley to set up in and were all putting on their bowling shoes at the moment. Bowling was pretty fun, I guess. I'd only done it about four times in my whole entire life. I walk up to the table and find that someone had already gotten a pair of bowling shoes for me.

"You're welcome, Rookie." I hear Dallas say.

I seriously couldn't figure this guy out. One minute he's growling and all up in your face but then the next he could be acting like the big brother you've never had. Well, I guess guys are just as complicated as girls.

I snap out of my thoughts and start pulling off my shoes when I hear a familiar laugh coming from the front doors of the bowling alley. I look over and see Maya with a bunch of other people I don't recognize. A lanky guy with his arm around a girl with jet black hair, the black-haired girl again and another couple in the back being...couple-y. I hear an audible sigh from Dallas.

"Not this crew again." I hear him say.

I wonder how he knows them. Hmmm, the couples were all probably seniors so they may have crossed Dallas' path, I guess. There's really no way of telling. Dallas gets involved with a lot of people.

They walk past us to the alley right next to ours to join a dark-haired boy and a red-headed guy. I can't help but stare at Maya. She now wears a dark grey tee and I think she's as beautiful as ever. She must have felt eyes on her because she suddenly looks up and her eyes bore into mine. Hers are full of life, spirit, and depth. I wonder what she see's in mine?

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

We arrive at the bowling alley right at 5 o'clock sharp, and man were Eli and Clare hilarious! Eli would say something and Clare would finish his sentence. They were so freaking cute that it made me giggle. I was laughing and no one had a clue why. They were just too adorkable! **(1)**

I was still giggling my butt off when we walked into the bowling alley, and guess who was there? Those Hound jerks! Like, we seriously couldn't shake these guys off. Even Katie and Clare sighed when they saw those jerks. Jake and Eli then offered to pay so they headed off as the rest of us headed over to the alley where Zig and Tristan were. My goodness, why did they have to pick the alley right next to them? Well, I guess it's too late now since the rest of the tables were already filled. We all sit as we wait for Eli and Jake to come back when I suddenly feel someone staring at me. I look up and find the guy from the mall staring into my eyes. His eyes are so beautiful I could get lost in them! They're deep and lovely and I could just melt with one look. He looks so sweet and innocent.

Could I have been wrong about him?

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really hope you like it, so please review! Thanks for reading!**

**(1) A word that describes someone being dorky and adorable at the same time. **

**~totallychic**


End file.
